


Alohomo-ra

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Series: Headcanon LGBTQUI Characters Being Accepted When They Come Out [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Headcanon, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: Tina opens up to her nearest and dearest.Part of a series where headcanon lgbtqui characters come out and are accepted in various wholesome ways by the people around them.





	Alohomo-ra

"Remind me again why you insist on using a muggle means of commuication?" Tina complained over the noise around her. "A synchronised screaming letter would be so much easier - I can barely hear you" 

 

"Because Mr Kowlaski has no access to magical means, Tina," Queenie simpered. "You wanted to talk to us all, honey, but we’re all in different places." 

 

Newt cleared his throat awkwardly. 

 

"Talk, Newt," Jacob said briskly, and Tina got the impression that he was multitasking, hands probably embedded in his next bakery masterpiece. 

 

"I'm sorry, it's just hard not to feel like I'm interrupting in a phone call like this - I was just going to ask, why did you need to speak to us all at the same time?" 

 

Tina sighed, pacing the apartment and moving items out of the way as she walked, replacing them after she'd gone past and lifting them again to walk to the other side. Heck, why is my breathing so loud? She realised she still hadn't said anything. 

 

"Tina?" Newt said in that soft, concerned voice of his. "Are you alright?" 

 

"Is she still there?" Jacob said, straining with something on his end of the line. 

 

Queenie sighed, worried. "Tina, darling, please respond, over." 

 

Jacob chuckled, then cursed and a loud clatter startling Tina out of her silence. 

 

"Sorry guys, I dropped my rolling pin. Queenie, y'know it's not a radio, right? You don't have to say 'over' after every message." 

 

Queenie was silent, but Tina knew she'd be pursing her lips. "Just you keep your eyes on that pie in the oven, pastry boy." 

 

Tina hid a smile, though no one was with her as she heard Jacob's hurried footsteps away from the phone, followed by the clang of an oven. 

 

"How did you know my pie was burning?" 

 

"I'm sorry but, can we stay on topic, please? Tina?" Newt cut in. 

 

"I got something to say," Tina got out, cursing the lump in her throat. "It's important, Jacob, can you stop whisking?" 

 

"Uh, sorry. Just prepping for the lunch rush that's all. Shoot, Tina, we're listening." 

 

"Okay…" Tina muttered. "Okay. Okay. Uh, I gotta say something. And I figured I'd want you all to be the first to know." 

 

"Are you okay?" Queenie asked. 

 

"You're not, like, ill, right?" Jacob said. 

 

Tina laughed nervously. "No, I'm fine, I just. Ah, this is hard." 

 

"We're here for you," Newt said supportively. "Whatever it is, we're here." 

 

Thanks, she wished she could say out loud. It means a lot. Instead what came out was a rather rushed, shouted, 

 

"I like girls, okay?" 

 

A moment of silence and Queenie said, "I know, honey. So what is it you're wanting to tell us?" 

 

"I didn't know," Jacob interjected. "But I, uh, don't have an issue with it, if that's what all this is about." 

 

"Newt?" Tina probed, terrified. 

 

"Of course. It doesn't change the way I see you, Tina. I hope I can put your worries to rest when I say this; if it makes you happy, it makes us happy." 

 

Tina collapsed back into a chair, getting her breath. It was all up-hill from here. 

 

"Jacob, your rolls!" Queenie scolded. "I guess I just knew already, darlin'. It wasn't a conscious thing for either of us, but it was always understood somewhere in me. I can't explain it." 

 

"That's okay," Tina whispered, and she heard Newt's soft chuckle. "What's so funny?" 

 

"You can have romantic partners over without worryin about your landlady now," he laughed, and the others laughed along with him. 

 

Tina grinned. "Yes. I can, can't I? I can't wait."


End file.
